


XVIII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [18]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The eighteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XVIII

_I used to know a girl who would bring dandelions to the dinner table._

_More turbulence than girl; a dizzy, rapturous frenzy._

_Yet the life that once was has been snuffed out._

_Left not dead, but drained._

_I never knew how you could destroy a person until I saw how they did it to her._


End file.
